Enemies Hearts
by R. M. Watts
Summary: What if there had been two other women at Marius's estate that fateful day? One a Roman, straight from Rome, and the other a Saxon, that's the Roman's maid. What do these two unlikely women have in store for the knights. Not sure if its a KnightOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue

* * *

**

What I've heard from stories as a child is that each ending is always a blissful one and that the virtuous will always triumph over the corrupt. Over these long years since my childhood I've begun to wonder the significance of these tall tales. The details of each story differ, but the endings, to me, have always stayed the same. With a quiet "Happily Ever After" that always came from the child's ageing nursemaid.

My nursemaid, Atella, had always spoken to me of the legendary Sarmatian knights. Each of her drawn-out tales had told of how they succeeded at every task the Emperor, or even the Pope, had set for them. In Atella's stories no one ever died. They had all seemed invincible to me then.

As I grew more mature with each passing year I realized how misled I'd been. No person could ever be indestructible no matter however high someone placed them in their minds. Everyone had their own weaknesses: even the emperor himself would have failings, perhaps even my benevolent, but aristocratic, father. These thoughts progressed into deeper ones and ever absorbed they became. My family and friends regarded my thoughtful state as a sort of illness.

The speak of the other high born families worried my family. They, moreover my mother, did not want to be the laugh of Rome because of their introverted daughter. Mother's words always fell harsh upon me more so then my juvenile siblings. Theodousia, my younger sister, had always been vain, and our mother had always compared us. It had always felt as if I was on display and had somehow been found lacking. When she told me how Theodousia would make our family proud and how I would be left off to the first that would marry me.


	2. I: Family Ties

**Note:** I'm going to thank my Beta reader, Homeric, for helping me out a lot with this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_Family Ties

* * *

_

Archery had always been a way to get away from my family, however there was one person who always happened to be against it - my mother. The others always seemed a tad timid when I had the bow in my hand. When visitors came to to our small villa and found me practising, she would send her glares spiraling in my direction.

Not very long after an intense fight over my hobby, Mother had persuaded my father to put an end to it. I was informed at dinner one evening.

"Caelia!" Father's amiable voice came to me across the elegant table. "We've decided that you need some well-spent time away from our fair city of Rome!"

"And where would I be going?" I had a hint of distrust in my voice. The ending to this conversation would be a severe one, and not something that I would enjoy. I had known the moment I had glimpsed Mother's beaming smile flitting across her face.

Marcus Aeilius, my father, overlooked my mistrust and continued as though he had not noticed my apprehension. "You're going to Britain. Your mother has informed me of your desire to see Fulcinia Honorius from Marius's household!"

A forced smile graced my lips. "You don't have to go through the trouble father, really. I'm most content here."

"Nonsense!" Marcus paused for a brief second before continuing. "You need time alone! You leave in two days with the maid of your choice." He ended this statement with a grin, as though he had bequeathed me a great gift, and returned to his food.

Throughout the next two days I tried to cling to my old ways of life in Rome. The two things I was most terrified of giving up were my daily archery lessons and the time I spent in the library. I would be unable to read in a dreadful carriage or on a ship that lurched every other minute. I think what scared me the most was the thought of leaving Rome for a place I had only visited once before.

It was upon a fine day that my heavily protected carriage rode out of the large city. I would miss the familiarity of Rome, but I would cherish the fresh air. To me the country smelled of freedom.

I spoke with my maid Aethel on our lengthy and dull journey to the ocean that separated us from Britain. We stopped infrequently at noisy taverns to obtain new horses, but not once did anyone receive a proper rest.

The ride on the boat had been a variation of Hell for me. I had succumbed to seasickness and stayed in my private chamber throughout the journey. The only company I received was from Aethel. On those long swaying nights I had learned much about her. She was a Saxon and been a maid and a friend to me since a young age. Most regarded her as a deep threat, I didn't. All I saw from Aethel was a meek girl who had lost everything.

When we had finally reached nice, solid ground we spent a few dreary nights in a costly lodge. It was mostly to recover, for my Roman bodyguards and myself needed time to recover from sickness and have a safe place to sleep.

In those precious few days I had taught Aethel the basics of archery. It was for both of our benefits. We could protect each other if it ever came to that. She had screamed in delight when she had finally managed to hit her target precisely. The other Romans had laughed at that.

The next few days passed fairly similarly to the ones we had spent previously. From this carriage ride I remembered comparing the differences between Rome's surrounding land and this land. There was no stopping for nearly four days. The arrival at Marius's estate was much appreciated for everyone of the caravan. I had seen attached to the wall a black stone building. It stood as if newly erected and monks seemed to scurry about it. However despite my apprehension the arrival to the village had been joyous.

Fulcinia embraced me as I stepped out of the carriage. She had always been like a second mother to me. Fulcinia looked the same as I remembered; her dark wavy hair encircled her face and her eyes lit up the room. We had been close over these years. We had written letters and I remembered her kindness from her few stays at Rome. She had been one of few who actually spoke equally to me.

After we let each other go I smiled to Alecto and curtsied to Marius. Alecto most definitely took after his mother in appearance - his scrawny build would have never revealed that he was destined to be a Bishop. Marius had developed an unmistakable gleam in his eyes. It was a look of thirst for power. This was to be expected, though. He was so close to the Pope that he thought himself far above everyone around him.

"My!" Fulcinia had said. "You've grown up perfectly. An image of your grandmother, you are. Or at least from the painting I've seen of her!" I smiled and blushed at the compliment. Everyone had said that my grandmother had once been a very beautiful woman.

I smiled to Fulcinia before turning my gaze upon my cousin. "You have grown yourself, Alecto! Last time I saw you I had been the taller."

"Dear cousin," Alecto hugged her in a brotherly fashion. "I was thinking we may never see each other again!"

Marius interrupted our exchange as he called for a servant. "Take their items up to the prepared room!" He ordered harshly. He wasn't the Marius I remembered fondly from my childhood. He was far from it.

A false smile again landed on my lips as I looked at my distant cousins. I accompanied the servant up to my new chambers as Aethel scampered along after me. The room was whitewashed, with only two windows to show the rather unappealing surrounding farmland.

After a quick bath I dressed in a usual Roman fashion. Aethel adorned my bare neck with a string of sparkling beads and braided my hair in an intricate style upon my head. Soon the same servant of Marius's appeared.

"It is time for dinner, milady," he spoke in an uneducated tone.

I smiled at him while I spoke, "Alright. After you take me to the dining room will you be sure to show Aethel to the servants area?"

He lightly nodded. My maid's blonde hair was slightly tangled and her face smudged slightly with dirt and her gray dress was wrinkled. However, even in that state she still looked better then any of Marius's servants. His attendant was extremely thin and his face gaunt. The clothes he wore were raggedy and it was clear that he, nor the other villagers, would be ready for the fast approaching winter.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously.

"My name? That's Mark."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mark." I smiled as he led the way. The dining room and the hall outside of it, was almost overwhelmingly opulent. There were paintings and sculptures that could have been exchanged for enough money to feed the surrounding villages for a lengthy amount of time. "Lovely room." My grin was a forced one.

"I know. Isn't it, Fulcinia?" His smile broadened at my compliment. Fulcinia only nodded to his inquiry.

The table could seat twenty comfortably. Despite its great size Fulcinia, Alecto and I were forced to sit next to the pompous Marius. The dinner the emaciated looking staff provided us was almost as delicious as my old chef had cooked. I murmured my thanks each time the workers came around.

I retired to my chambers early. Though the sun was still shining I slept. I was already sickened by the horrid way Marius seemed to treat his own people.

The next morning I awake with the blaze of the rising sun. Aethel was already there with my favourite tunic and trousers in hand. I quickly dressed and let my long hair flow free. The courtyard I found wasn't what I had in mind but it would do.

Hours later Fulcinia found me shooting arrows harmlessly into a large bundle of hay. At this she smiled and joked, "Always the little rebel aren't you?"

"I've never been a rebel, Fulcinia, I just stand out more clearly!" I laughed pleasantly.

"I meant to ask last night, but would you be interested in learning about herbs Caelia? It could be useful when you have children of your own one day."

"It could never hurt to try herbs out! Though I already do know a lot. That's what happens when I get an entire library to myself," I said.

I collected my discarded arrows and walked up a flight of stairs. My chambers were in a way a comfort when I stepped into them. I rested my bow on a cabinet with the arrows beside it.

After changing into a pale red dress I strode towards the kitchen to get lunch. There I saw Alecto. After a quick exchange with him we walked out of the kitchen and towards the garden.

The garden's beauty seemed incomparable. Alecto held a delicious broth while I only held the bread. Our lunch didn't seem to last long, though. It was stopped short by Marius's barking at a defenceless serving boy and slapping him across the face. I stood up for the child, even though it went against what I had been taught. It was sickening to see a man of his rank do something that vile.

"Marius!" I stormed over to him. He was basking in the shade of a canopy.

"Why did you hit this young boy?"

He spoke simply, "He disobeyed me."

"Don't hit children in my presence," I hissed at him even though I knew it wouldn't stop him. Instead I received a powerful blow to the face that sent me sprawling.


	3. II: Gruesome Discoveries

I'd like to thank Homeric again for being my Beta! I'd also like to thank Saxongirl345, HopelessRomantic44, king. mozza, ans Scottishgal12 for reviewing. Your reviews helped me somewhat. I've been kind of depressed lately and it took me until 2 AM this morning to actually finish this chapter and send it off to Homeric. But you guys don't want to hear about that, so on with the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_Gruesome Discoveries

* * *

_

Bruises have a tendency to stand out. Mine, in particular, stood out like a house on fire. The bluish-black blotch on my cheek was impossible to hide. Aethel seemed especially angry with Marius.

"I can't believe he hit you! You of all people! Your father is friends with him," Aethel paced my room as her ranting carried on. "I can't believe you even helped the child! You should know better! I bet he's in for twice the punishment, now!"

"Aethel, hush now. I know what I did was wrong," I paused for a second. "I deserved to be hit, really. Doing that went against everything I was taught!"

"Yes, now, keep that sense!" My maid glowered at me. She had the right to, even if she was my maid, because she was and always will be a great friend. Aethel frowned at me before she went to tidy my small bed.

I stood from my chair. "I'm going for a walk. Well, I'm picking herbs for Fulcinia, actually." I said this casually and flashed her a quick smile that affected my mark, wincing at the sharp twinge of pain.

I hurried on my way and completely ignored the servants bustling by me. Some flashed me looks of sympathy while others, too, disregarded me. When I walked out of the black gates I didn't seem to be noticed, or if I was noticed no one seemed to care. I kept close to the wall as I strolled over to the black building.

My nostrils filled with a putrid smell as my feet fell closer to it. I pressed my ear against the door as I hoped not to be discovered eavesdropping. This, too, went against everything I had learned since a child. Screams faintly reached my ears. I frowned at that and quickly put pieces together in my mind. Bad smells and screaming? There had been a few places like this in Rome; I had always been told to avoid them. They were places of torture, not the surroundings that a girl of my station should ever be seen near.

Two things made me wonder the most, though. Why would Marius have a torturing building so close to his own home and why would he even have one? He was a man of God, even if he had become a greedy one now. The Marius I had met in Rome years before had never seemed as savage as this.

A monk savagely pushed the door open. "Eh, girl? What're you doin' here?" His voice already made it obvious he was obnoxious.

"I was taking a walk and collecting herbs for Fulcinia. She needs them to cook," I smiled nervously at him. I didn't want to offend another follower of God and Marius in the same week.

"Alright then, move along!" He barked and made a shooing motion with his hand.

I glanced over my shoulder as I moved away. I was infuriated at Marius's need to bend people to his will by torture – for I was sure that was what he was doing. I kept a smile on my face, however. I didn't want to seem ungracious given the fact that he was the only relative that would keep me.

I went along with collecting herbs. My thoughts were jumbled and hard for me even to follow. I knew I couldn't do anything to interfere. It wouldn't be right. My thoughts wandered while picking some herbs Fulcinia wanted me to, I admired some of the surrounding areas beauty. It was tainted by Marius's hate and greed, though. Anyone could see it radiating from his household. He only cared about his family, not his serfs.

After giving the herbs to Fulcinia, I sat quietly in my room, with my maid brushing my hair and watched the sun fall behind the horizon. I hadn't told Aethel what I'd learned of yet. Truly, I didn't want to tell her and make her worry. Her fears wouldn't make my life in Marius's home easier, but I knew that I had to. She was the only true friend I had.

"Aethel," I said quietly and turned to look at her.

"Yes, Milady?"

"I accidentally stumbled upon something as I picked herbs for Fulcinia." My voice wavered as I said the words. "Marius has a chamber.. Where he keeps people. Like the ones in Rome."

"What do you mean , Milady?" Aethel's face stayed blank. She clearly didn't want me to see the fear that clung to her.

"We can't let them know about you… About you being Saxon, that is," I said softly. She only nodded and continued to run the brush through my hair.

That evening I slept restlessly. I didn't know if I could keep pretending that Marius was a good man. He clearly wasn't. Everything seemed a little less bright. It was dismal to know that the world was full of beings such as Marius who did horrible things to good people. I had to do something, even if it did go against everything I had ever learned. If I didn't I would hold myself responsible for people's needless suffering until they day I died.

I decided to take a peek into this dungeon myself. I wanted to see if it was as horrible as I thought. I donned black trousers and a shirt that I had borrowed from a squire in Rome. I pulled my hair into a quick bun before setting out with my bow in hand, along with several hidden knives. The halls seemed abandoned at this time of night. I stayed close to the wall, however. I didn't want to take the chance of being caught and severely punished.

I stopped when I walked closer to the servant's quarters. Yells were echoing from the badly built huts. I strayed closer only to see two guards along with a child. The light illuminated his face for a second. It was the boy I had rescued before. I knew this time I couldn't interfere. I doubted I could withstand the punishment Marius would wield if I helped the boy.

I clung to the shadows afraid to venture an inch away from them now. I followed the guards out of the gates and watched as they escorted the boy towards the black building. The monks willingly took him. I grimaced at what they would do to him. I had only heard horrible rumors, but they made me wonder if they really happened. Trembling, I stayed where I was.

The guards retreated back to the castle with grimaces lining their faces. I doubted they liked their job of people snatching. I frowned and dropped to the ground before they could see me. I stopped breathing as they walked passed me. I waited until they were safely behind the estate's walls before carrying on towards the horrible smelling dungeon and the people it held.

I carefully pushed the wooden door open, surprised that they hadn't locked it. I stepped into the dark building and gazed around. Chains and rather frightening equipment hung from the ceiling. I closed the door, if only not to see those bloodstained instruments of torture.

I walked forward towards a dim light. Blood curdling screams filled the small tunnel. I heard bones snapping from my position and flinched at the sound as I peeked around the corner. It was a girls screams. Seeing the devices they used on her, I gagged and ran out. Footsteps followed me. I collapsed on the grass and let myself retch on the ground.

A dirty looking monk glared down at me as I looked up, "Come here, girl!"

I lumbered to my feet and backed away. My bow lay useless on the ground. I had dropped it in exchange for vomiting. I couldn't use a knife on this man of my God! So, I did the only thing I could think of.

"I'm Caelia Aeilia Cethega," I said loudly. "Guest of Marius Honorius."

"And what were you thinkin' comin' down here?" His voice spooked me.

"Nothing, sir," I figured it was better to be polite then rude.

"Don't think Marius won't hear about this!" He threatened as guards came running. They must have heard his extremely loud voice. The guards escorted me to my chambers. I was practically thrown into the room and my bow still laid on the grass where I had left it. I had reason to believe that it would also be reported to Marius that I was armed.

As I undressed and prepared myself for bed, Aethel's voice reached me. "Where were you, Milady?" He voice was soft, but worry tinged it.

"I'm sorry," I responded automatically. I paused for a second before hissing in her ear, "I was in the torturing room.."

I relaxed in my bed while Aethel lay down on her small cot at the other end of the room. The room was only lit by the half moon shining through the open windows. A breeze blew in, but although neither of us slept, she asked no more questions.

Dawn came nice and early. I awoke to find Aethel already gone. It was alright with me, however. I could get dressed on my own. I donned a dark blue dress and let my hair fall freely to my waist. I would have to skip my morning archery - I didn't have my bow and I doubted that the guards would lend me one of theirs.

I walked to the door wondering what Fulcinia had cooked for breakfast. I tried to turn the handle. It didn't work and there was no way I was strong enough to knock the strong wooden door down. Glaring at the door, I hit it with all my strength before sitting on the edge of my bed to wait.


	4. III: Unhealed Bruises

As always, thanks to my beta, Homeric, who makes this story better then it would be. Now to thank the people who had originally reviewed for chapter two. Thank you Scottishgal12, HopelessRomantic44, shariena, and Hope and Love. Your reviews mean a lot to me! And reviewers, if you don't want your names here just say so! No big deal.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Unhealed Bruises

* * *

_

I watched the sun fall beyond the horizon, doubting I would live to see it again. If Marius was capable of letting people suffer needlessly he was certainly capable of killing me and calling it an accident. My best prospects at the moment the sun disappeared, was that nothing worse then a bad beating came to me. So, I sat alone in the dark with my worry growing as each second ticked by.

A bang on the wooden door echoed through my room. I looked up as Marius, along with a guard, stepped in the room. Freezing, I refused to acknowledge the only man that was able to give an order to lock guests in rooms. In place of a polite greeting he earned a sour smile.

He brushed my expression off - I assumed he was used to it by then. "I do hope you've forgotten about last night's incident," he hissed in my ear. I nodded because all I wanted at that point in time was the easiest way out. "Well, I'm sure that's a lie. You saw what you shouldn't have seen. You meddled in things that you cannot understand."

His hand came out of no where and was brought down onto my face, sending me tumbling from my bed to the hard, stone floor. I scrambled away towards the wall, afraid to be hit again. A movement by the door caught my eye, but all I saw was Aethel's mess of hair retreating.

I kept my face masked as words continued to come from his mouth. "Caelia, you knew you weren't supposed to go near those rooms. They are no place for a lady. I do hope you won't lie to me again.." He stood and looked down at me. He gave a grunt of disgust before a sharp kick to the stomach accompanied it. I cried out, for this was the first time I had been forced to endure physical abuse of any kind.

Marius left, slamming the door behind him, and curling up I tried to regain my breath. I watched the moon rise, casting its light into my room through an open window, but I didn't move from my spot. It seemed to me that I didn't have a thing to live for anymore. That's when a light knock sounded on my door along with the soft voice of Aethel.

"Milady?" she questioned.

"Y-yes?" My response was hoarse from lack of water. All I heard for a few seconds was the rustling and clinking of keys and metal tools. The door creaked open and only a sliver of light shone from a waning candle.

She looked down at me in shock when the light reached me. After looking me over briefly to make sure that I was not too badly hurt, she gave me a hesitant smile. "We have to go," she whispered. Swiftly packing my most needed items in a plain looking bag, she pulled me to my feet. Aethel checked that the corridor was unguarded before escorting me down to the barns.

"We cannot leave tonight. The guards are alert for some reason," is what she whispered in my ear. "You'll have to hide in the hayloft tonight. Do not venture out. I placed water and other necessities there. Go."

I threw my arms around her in a quick embrace before scurrying away.

The light of a new dawn awoke me the following day. I stayed quiet, hidden beneath a mound of hay and watched the snow falling in soft layers through a very small window. A lone bird rose up into the wintry air. I longed to be that bird, to be free from this hiding place, free from Marius and free from the crushing rules of Roman society.

Aethel soon came up into the loft with a bowl in her hand. I drank down the soup hungrily as she spoke. "There are some visitors that are close to the estate now." She motioned for me to move. "Quickly, now."

My maid was the first down the loft's ladder and I followed close behind her. She readied a healthy looking horse. "Let me say goodbye to Alecto and Fulcinia, please!" I begged. "They are the only two people who have ever been like family to me!"

Aethel finally gave in with my assurance that I would be back shortly. I hurried along and kept close to the shadows. Spotting Alecto and Fulcinia standing on a walkway above the gate, I moved towards him while pulling my dark grey hood more over my face.

"Alecto, Fulcinia," I whispered. They looked surprised to see me.

Alecto said questioningly, "Father said you had taken sick."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by a guard yelling down to seven men on horseback. "Who are you?" The guard asked gruffly.

"I am Arthur Castus," The man at the head of the riders replied. "Commander of the Sarmatian Knights sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate."

The guards complied with Arthur's command. Marius, who had obviously heard the commotion, came out first saying, "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights." He paused for a second reaching out towards a white horse who's rider quickly moved him away. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," the knight's leader said. The villagers were walking towards them all now. Their clothes were torn, dirty and most too large.

Marius looked around, a look of shock visible on his face. "But that… That is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur spoke again.

"I am Alecto!" my cousin's voice came from beside me. I was standing between Fulcinia and Alecto. Looking down, I hoped not to be seen by Marius. Arthur and his knights looked up towards the young Roman.

"Alecto is my son," said Marius coldly. "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

Fulcinia took me by the arm and we briskly followed Alecto who had already started to go down the stone stairs. I stayed under the shadow of the arc in the wall while the other two ventured ahead.

"I refuse to leave," Marius hissed up towards the knights. They seemed to exchange rather dark looks before Marius yelled, "Go back to work! All of you!"

The guards that had accompanied the head of the estate outside of the safe walls did what he had commanded. They roughly pushed the weak serfs back. The leader of the knights dismounted and stepped closer to Marius. He himself turned, as if trying to get away.

Arthur said, looking down at Marius with a stare of contempt, "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord." He turned to Fulcinia. "Lady, my knights are hungry."

Fulcinia put a hand on her husband's arm, a silent question for permission. He spoke one word to her, "Go." She turned and walked away with this while pulling her red hood to cover her hair. I too turned and scurried away, not wanting to be seen when Marius went to follow his wife.

Instead of going to help Fulcinia prepare food for the seven knights, I went to the barn where Aethel awaited my return. "Aethel, leave the horse. We won't need it," were the few words I spoke to her before explaining the unusually lucky situation we were now in.

My maid started to unpack the mare she had saddled, as I grabbed my bags and headed out of the gates. I longed for my furs and the warmth of Rome as a mix of snow and wind blew down upon me. Wondering if my bow would be in the place I had dropped it the night before, I headed to the spot. It laid there, hidden in the grass and snow. I strode towards it, but a knight reached my bow before me. He had dark wavy hair and two tattoos marking each cheekbone. He held it in his hand and looked around at everyone.

I resisted moving towards him and wrenching the bow from his hand. My father had had it handmade just for me. I winced as he turned on his heel and walked away with it still in hand. I stood around uselessly until Aethel appeared at my side. We talked quietly for a few minutes before The commander, Arthur, gave the order to stop the sealing up of what I knew to be the black dungeon.

He had drawn his sword and now was walking towards the dirty monks walling up the wooden door that stood on its threshold. The three guards supervising moved to stop him. Arthur glared and spoke lowly, sword held at throat level, "Move." They hesitated. "Move," he said it forcefully this time, making the guards move. By this time all seven of his men had surrounded the building and all were on horseback.

I walked closer to the scene, wanting to see what was about to happen. "What is this?" Arthur now said.

A monk with dark hair responded, "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." Arthur merely pushed the two monks that had been working aside with the flat of his blade.

Marius soon arrived at the building. "What are you doing?" he cried. "Stop this!" One of the bald knights on horseback, with his sword drawn, stopped Marius.

"Arthur, we have no time," said another knight with two swords strapped to his back.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Interjected another.

Arthur only said the name, "Dagonet," before a burly looking man dismounted and strode over to the barricaded entrance with an axe in his hand. I watched in awe as he made the rocks tumble down as if they were nothing but fluff.

"Key," the leader spoke.

"It is locked," a guard with a heavy accent responded. "From the inside.."

A mere nod to Dagonet from Arthur sent him kicking the door down in an instant. I watched as Arthur pulled the torch from the bracket hanging next to the door and ventured inside with Dagonet, a blond knight who had shoved both monks in and then the other with two swords. I could barely restrain myself from going in there to help the knights.

A few minutes passed. While we waited for them to reappear again, Aethel whispered in my ear, "So these are the knights who Atella spoke of?" I nodded and smiled weakly at her. The drumming of the Saxons were moving closer, still. It would be a lie to say I wasn't terrified at that point.

The knight with the swords appeared first, dropping the lit torch into the growing piles of snow. Then Arthur, a woman in his arms, and then the big knight, Dagonet, with the child I had failed to protect less than a fortnight ago.

The Sarmatian knights' commander screamed something about water and was soon given some by another, cleaner and more important looking monk. He gave the girl in Arthur's arms a few sips, but she choked on it before coughing most of it up. Fulcinia was soon by her side and I followed her example by going to help the boy.

I held the boy up as Dagonet gave him the water he severely needed. The monk who had given the girl the water kneeled next to us and quietly said, "His arm is broken." A look of pity washed over his face. "And his family?" Dagonet only shook his head to that.

I put my hand on the boy's face. He was in there because of me. Looking down in shame, I pulled my hood down to cover my face from Marius's gaze.

The one who had taken my boy said loudly, "She's a Woad." Arthur only ignored this and offered her words of comfort, which Marius quickly ended.

"Stop what you are doing!" The head of the Honorius family demanded.

"What is this madness? They're all Pagans here!"

"So are we," a knight on a white horse interrupted.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die… As an example!" Marius spoke as if he did not hear the words of the knight. I frowned at his words. No one deserved to die as an example. Especially one for God, he would never ask such a thing.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Yelled Arthur, his anger was clearly rising to a boiling point.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian," he paused before he turned to Fulcinia angrily. "You! You kept her alive!" Marius gave her a blow to the side of the head. My eyes widened as Arthur hit Marius. The blow sent Marius to the ground. The knight pulled his famous sword, Excalibur from the dirt where he had rested its blade. He held the point to the repulsive man's neck.

A soldier cried out, "My lord!"

Marius cried, "No! No, stop." The words stopped them from attacking the knights. "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," Arthur growled down at the man as he grabbed him by the cuff of his clothing and pulled his face closer to his. I watched intently. It was as if I almost wanted Arthur to end Marius life at that point, for he had caused so much suffering to all these people.

A monk tried to intervene. "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up," the leader looked around at them, dropping Marius back to the ground.

"Arthur." The man who had taken my bow spoke warningly, but was ignored by Arthur.

"I said wall them up!"

"Don't you see it's the will of God that these sinner's be sacrificed?" The monk told the commander. However, a few villagers grabbed him and the monks were forced into the putrid smelling chamber.

I watched silently as they walled the monk's back up. The beat of drums was nearing and fear was finally settling deep into my stomach.


	5. IV: Emotional Storms

**Note: **As always, thank you Homeric for being an excellent beta!! I'd like to thank Hope and Love, HopelessRomantic44, Shariena, Saxongirl345, and Blackangel90. Your reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. Please tell me what you do or don't like in this chapter, I wasn't too sure about how it turned out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_Emotional Storms

* * *

_

Drowsiness seemed to be creeping up on me like an enemy, however it still paled in comparison to the Saxons not far behind us. Looks of anguish lined the faces of many of the people liberated from Marius's estate. As I walked my thoughts returned time and time again to the enemy that followed. Aethel had been the one to rouse me from my thoughtful state.

"Fulcinia needs your help, Caelia." She spoke softly and the fierce winter wind whipped her hair from her face. I gave my friend a weak smile before walking towards the cage-like contraption that held Marius's once prisoners.

"Caelia!" Fulcinia exclaimed as she saw me. My cousin hadn't even let me into the cart before she had shot out some instructions. I hurried to get them done. Even though I was in the cart, wind and snow was still blown in through the sticks that were used as sides.

Dagonet and Fulcinia were taking care of Lucan's fever while I spoke quietly to the young woman Arthur had saved.

"What's your name?" Had been the first thing I asked to her.

"Guinevere." Her voice was hoarse.

"Caelia is mine," I replied.

Our short conversation was interrupted when Arthur climbed into the cart. He soon spoke some words to her and took her bandaged hand. I watched as he unraveled the dirty cloth and looked at her broken fingers. Arthur pushed her fingers back into place. Whimpers came from Guinevere before actual screams. That's when I realized she had been the prisoner being tortured the night I came in.

I hurriedly left the cart. If I had been able to save her and everyone else that night, she wouldn't be injured right now; perhaps if I had fought better or been cleverer, Lucan would not have been injured either. Musing on my many regrets, I closed my eyes against the wind whipping my face and stopped as I stood away from the group of walkers.

"You seem happy about the weather," said a voice from behind me. Jumping, I turned to see Lancelot, an amused smirk upon his face. Aethel had pointed out each knight to me after learning their names.

I thought about an answer for a moment before replying. "The weather out here seems far better then the weather anywhere else. More so then Rome, perhaps."

"Rome?" he asked quizzically.

"You couldn't see a hint of Rome about me?" I raised an eyebrow at him as a playful smile graced my lips.

It was his turn to raise a brow curiously at me. "Then what is a daughter of a Roman doing so far away from safety?"

"That is a story I'll tell you on another day." With that retort, I promptly strode back to the cart to tend to Lucan and Guinevere.

Arthur left as I came in. Giving him a slight smile, I clambered onto the wooden contraption. Guinevere lay on a pile of blankets. As I moved over to her and touched my palm to her brow, she lightly stirred. I placed a damp cloth on her forehead to ease a fever that I felt sure would soon come.

When Guinevere awoke a few hours later we spoke quietly. Aethel soon arrived to help me with Lucan. Dagonet had gone to ride with the other knights while Fulcinia rode in the carriage her husband and son was also using.

The next few days the Woad woman and I grew closer, however, Aethel decided to keep her Saxon background and ominous past away from Guinevere, and all I could do about that was respect her wishes. When Arthur rode along side the wagon Aethel and myself left Guinevere with smiles on our faces. She had spoken fondly, and often, of him, and we speculated that there might be more than concern for her welfare behind his frequent visits.

I pulled a large fur blanket around us as we watched the conversation between Arthur and Guinevere unfold. We couldn't hear the words each spoke, but we smirked as we returned once he rode off. Not long later we passed a destroyed village. People lay dead and frozen on the ground. I shielded Lucan from this horrible sight. He had seen enough of death for a while.

Not long after we had left the pillaged village I sat on the edge of the wagon. Lancelot sat on his beautiful black stallion and gazed towards a forest not far in the distance.

"Does the Black Sea compare?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder at me. I continued. "Do you miss it?"

"Yes," he answered me. I smiled and looked down at the ground as I remembered the stories my nursemaid told me. He tilted his head, a grin on his face as he turned his horse around to face me. "Guinevere has been saying this is heaven for her."

His grin disappeared as he replied to me. "I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell. But if you represent what heaven is, take me there."

"You'd think a knight of Rome would know better then to speak to a Roman's daughter that way," was my own response.

He opened his mouth to respond, but rain came pouring down from the sky and mixed with the snow. He closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy it for a moment. "Rain and snow," he paused, his eyes widening for a second. "A bad omen."

I studied him for a second before continuing on. "And you believe in your omens?" Instead of an answer he merely smiled and rode his stallion away.

Our camp for that night was in the trees. I didn't see how we could escape from the Saxons. The sounds of drums seemed to becoming stronger, and most seemed to think no one would live to see the dawn. Small fires were set and food was cooked. It seemed strange to be eating and drinking as though it was a regular night for our huge party.

As the night progressed I left Fulcinia to help bathe Guinevere and then wandered off to explore the camp. I eyed Tristan's bags longingly. My bow had to be tucked away with his belongings. A plan formed in my mind as I walked back to the wagon, making sure to keep away from Marius or his guards. Later, Guinevere left the cart. Soon after I left Aethel sleeping alone under a mound of blankets. I walked passed Dagonet sleeping with a protective arm over Lucan. Seeing Lancelot relaxing against a tree, I walked near him.

"What was Sarmatia like?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Pulling my furs closer I sat next to him.

"We sacrificed goats, drank their blood, danced 'round fires naked," was his cocky reply. We both laughed before he carried on in a serious tone. "What I do remember, home. Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon further than you can ride. The sky, bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries."

"Some people," I paused, thinking. "Some people would call that freedom." We both still sat, looking at each other. "When you return home, to Sarmatia. Will you take a wife? Have sons of your own? Visit Arthur in Rome?"

"I have killed too many sons," he became rigid and frowned as he looked down at me. "What right do I have to my own?"

"No family, no religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" I inquired, surprised at his answer.

He sighed before speaking. "I would have left Guinevere and the boy there to die." He looked down, as if in shame.

I stayed next to him and when he attempted to move, I halted him. "You fight under Arthur and have stories told about you, legends that even a daughter of a highly placed Roman knows. Yet, you seem to be the exact opposite of what the legends say. Almost as cold as us Romans are said to be." I gave him a bitter smile before standing and walking towards the fire.

Tristan left not too long after my discussion with Lancelot. I waited a while to make sure he was gone and swiftly walked towards his belongings. Wasting no time, I quickly opened the bags and dumped their contents onto the ground.

Suddenly, I felt the tip of a knife bite into the back of my neck. I winced, knowing at once that I was caught once again.

"What are you doing going through my pack?" I heard Tristan's unfamiliar voice.

I told the truth as I had before. "Looking for my bow."

"Your bow?" He asked questioningly. He threw my weapon in front of me. I snatched it from the ground and held it close to my chest, I practically ran away from him once I was sure that he would let me leave. I was just glad to have it again. It was my only reminder of Rome and my father.

The next morning I stretched before shooting a few practice shots into a tree with a couple of arrows that I had packed with my belongings. I smiled as I Aethel tried a few times with another bow. It seemed that she had been practicing her aim and was steadily growing better.

Sounds of fighting suddenly echoed through the camp. I pulled my hood over my face, motioning for my maid to join me as we rushed towards the fighting. When we arrived Marius had a hand clamped over Lucan's mouth and a dagger to his throat. Dagonet stood in the middle of a group of guards with a knife in his hand.

"I have the boy!" Marius shouted to him. Dagonet froze, staring at him. Alecto and Fulcinia gaped at the scene, astonished that Marius would do that. "Kill him!" Marius shouted to the guards. They glared at Dagonet.

Fulcinia tried to stop her deranged husband. "No, don't! Let him go!" Marius pushed her one handedly to the ground, ignoring her protests.

"Kill him now!" Marius screamed.

I cocked an arrow and aimed it at Marius. "Don't you dare do it." I spat at him.

"You!" His eyes widened in shock. Before he could continue an arrow flew into his chest.

Guinevere had arrived and now had another arrow, ready to shoot. I lowered my bow, gazing down at Marius's body. He had been family.


	6. Hiatus Note

**

* * *

**

Hiatus Note

* * *

I'm going to take a little time off from this story, maybe two or so weeks. If it's more then a month feel free to find me and beat me with a lead iron. But I just need a few weeks to clear my head and get back on my game and feel good. I need some more motivation to write this story and I don't have it right now. I'm sorry. I know you all were expecting it to be out tomorrow, but sadly, this is all I have for you. As I've said, just give me a few weeks to clear my head and get everything I'm going to do in this story straight. And in a month if I still haven't posted you can e-mail me and yell.


	7. V: Reminiscence and Reality

**Note:** I am back from my hiatus! However, I do have a lot of pressure on me beteen school, personal life, etc. I'll try to keep pumping out chapters. Special thanks to Homeric. She Beta'ed this chapter, as she has the rest. I owe her a ton! And I'd like to thank my reviewers who reviewed on Chapter Four. So, thank you SaxonGirl345, HopelessRomantic44, Shariena, and Hope and Love. I'm going to keep my little Hiatus note up, though. It's if anyoe ever looses their place or if I loose mine (which does happen on rather embarrassing occasions). You finally you guys learn a bit more about Aethel in this chapter!! Yay!

I have one othe request right now, please review! I'd enjoy some constructive criticism, general criticism, pretty much anything that'll help me along as a writer. **Now, on with the chapter!**

**And yes, I fixed a problem that probably confused some of you. Sorry, guys.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_Reminiscence and Reality

* * *

_

The caravan carried on. Many of the people seemed overjoyed that Marius was finally dead, however I wasn't, or at least, not as much as I should have been. Though a murderous monster, he had still been kin. Avoiding the rest of the liberated people, I walked close to the back. A few knights, however, rode their horses at the end to watch the peasants.

Lancelot moved his horse towards me. "Need something?" was all I asked him.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with the other Romans?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Because I'm Roman I'm supposed to go sit in a fancy carriage and not get my feet wet and freeze?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine." I walked towards the cart, purposely avoiding the carriage that held Fulcinia. Lucan sat in a pile of furs, Dagonet and Aethel leaning close together behind him. I beamed at the young boy and shot a questioning look at Dagonet and Aethel as I climbed into the wagon.

"Oh, Caelia!" Aethel exclaimed; she seemed surprised to see me there. "I thought you'd ride in Marius's old carriage." I raised a brow at her as she paused. "But, I need to have a word with you." She looked at Dagonet with a light smile. We both left the cart and walked some paces behind it. "I saw Arthur walk out of a clearing looking angry last night."

"Really? Any idea why?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me as usual.

"I saw that Guinevere had been in the clearing, too. I think another Woad might have been there."

"You know Guinevere would never try to hurt Arthur."

"I know," Aethel paused. "I think we should find out what it was about, though."

"Since when have you been so curious?" I laughed, hugging her.

During a very brief halt for a meal, Aethel and I hurriedly pulled Guinevere aside. We walked along in the forest that stood high and mighty around us. "So, where were you last night?" I started.

"Well..." Guinevere paused for a long moment. "Talking to Arthur. With Merlin."

Aethel's eyes grew large. "Merlin? The dark sorcerer?" My mouth stood agape.

Guinevere's eyes rolled. "He isn't a sorcerer - Just a leader for the British."

"Then how come he makes those stones of fire fall from the sky? He's used them on the Saxons before. I saw it before I was taken!" Aethel said.

"Those are just catapults. They throw it for us, of course."

I was confused as to what they spoke of, only half listening as their conversation carried on. Then a question popped into my head and curiosity followed it closely. "Why did Arthur seem so angry when he left you and Merlin?" I asked the Woad woman.

Guinevere and Aethel fell silent. "He thinks Merlin intentionally killed his mother," Guinevere eventually replied quietly.

We all became quiet again, with only the sound of the crisp crunch of snow beneath our feet to break the silence. With nothing better to do, I dwelt upon memories of my childhood. Everything had seemed bigger and better then: less misfortune and more grandeur had filled the air. My mother and sister had seemed more loving to me then and my happiness had known no bounds. When Aethel had came she had been dirty and different, but we had grown attached to each other quickly. In time I had come to bless the fates for bringing such a loyal friend into my life.

My maid was the one to interrupt my thoughts. "You seem to be thinking hard about something."

"Thinking about my childhood," I replied. Aethel's smile vanished. "A subject not to be talked about then, Aethel?"

She shook her head and gave us a weak smile. "I want to speak of mine, but you already know all there is to know, Caelia."

I looked around us, purposely avoiding the gaze of Guinevere. The trees were covered in snow, as was the ground. Behind us the imprints of our footsteps lay neatly on the ground. My thoughts wandered and unwillingly my thoughts drifted into the pictures that Aethel had painted for me long ago.

_Blood rolled towards the child version of Aethel as she hid under a nearly broken bed. The bodies of her loved ones who had fought back fell to the ground and laid in a puddle of their intermixing blood. The ones who had managed to survive were few, and only consisted of herself, a sickly aunt and her maid._

_Before the young girl had time to react, the bed was thrown over by a rather frightening looking Roman, his blood red cape the same colour as the sticky substance pooling on the wooden boards. _

_"Another!" the Roman was obviously surprised by the child lying at his feet. He pulled Aethel to her feet rather roughly and bound her hands like the other Roman's had done to the two other Saxons that huddled together. The soldier's smirked evilly at the three and ushered them out of the room and down the hall. _

_They soon stood in a rather spectacular looking greeting hall. Marble columns stood proudly, but were barely seen due to the extinguished torches that had once been attached to the walls. It was obviously a place of minor nobility. The three females were forcefully moved through the only way out. The strong wooden door that had once stood their proudly was now in pieces on the stone floor._

_A carriage waited there with some rather suspicious Roman men standing about. They weren't of the soldier's rank and a taller one, with a rather evil glint i.n his eyes, held a whip. Aethel hadn't known it at the time, but they were the slave drivers that would take her to Rome, and eventually into my family's employment._

Resting a hand on Aethel's shoulder, I gave it a slight squeeze and smiled encouragingly at her. Guinevere looked between us before inquiring, "Am I missing something?"

With the smile still on my lips, I opened my mouth, ready to respond. However, I never did have a chance to reply. An arrow flew past my head, missing my face by only a few centimeters. I was the first to look over my shoulder, only to see a rather frustrated looking Saxon scout holding a crossbow.

A scream escaped my lips as another arrow flew past Aethel. I had never been attacked with such a deadly weapon before, and I was unsure what to do. Guinevere shoved me sideways, and grabbing hold of Aethel's hand, all three of us fled. At the time, we had no idea where we were heading, or if this scout was forcing us towards the rest of the Saxon army.

Aethel let out a sharp scream as another horsemen came into view in front of us. I grabbed her, yanking her away from the danger of being trampled by either horse, and continued to run with a hand around her wrist. Guinevere was on my left as we continued to run, dodging through the trees. Another scream suddenly echoed in the air, followed a thud. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the Saxon scout was now on the ground, blood staining the snow around him.

Stopping abruptly, I turned completely around, only to come face to face with Arthur's scout. Tristan shot a glance at us as he rode past.

A frown pulled my lips down. The three of us walked behind Tristan's horse as he rode slowly in front of us, only exchanging glances. When we reached the caravan Aethel went off to speak with Dagonet while Guinevere and I rode with Fulcinia. After a few hours of what seemed like endless sitting we stopped suddenly. I looked out of the small window, seeing Tristan exchanging words with Arthur. I watched them. Tristan pointed in a direction and continued to speak to his commander. I raised a brow at that and looked in the direction he had pointed out. I gazed in it for a while. It seemed to be mostly trees and nothing else.

I sighed and looked back towards Tristan. His brown eyes found mine for a split second. His gaze had seemed somewhat questioning. Hurriedly, I broke the eye contact and looked at Arthur. He was speaking with the leader of our refuge caravan and was pointing towards the snowy woods.

Soon enough, we were heading in that direction. I kept my bow at my side and my eyes alert for the time being. I was unsure of this new path we were now forging.

Another few uneventful, if uneasy, hours passed. I conversed with Fulcinia, Alecto, Guinevere and Lucan as a way of passing the time. Aethel soon came back to us to take Lucan away to rest in the cart. Soon enough, I was the one leaving the carriage for my own rest from my restless thoughts.

As soon as he saw me step out of the carriage, with my bow in hand, Lancelot came riding up. "Had enough or Roman civility?"

"Am I supposed to be amused by that question?" I asked flatly, looking up at the handsome knight. He dismounted from his horse. I had left my furs in the carriage, thinking I would only take a quick walk beside of the carriage. I shivered from when a strong gust of wind whipped snow into my face. "Why are we even going this way? I thought we would stay on the road."

"Tristan had one of his brilliant ideas," Lancelot replied coolly, while he laid his own cloak over my shoulders.

I unintentionally snuggled into the furs. "Where are we even going then?"

"After we pass the wall, we'll rest in a town for a few da-"

"Excellent!" I cut in, rudely. I was dying for an actual bed and good food.

We continued to walk side by side in silence before I asked as casually as I could, "How many more years in the Roman's service must you work?"

"My duty to them has already been fulfilled. We were sent on a mission the day we were to get our discharge papers," he said with a trace of anger in his voice.

I looked down, feeling ashamed to be a Roman at that moment. I forced a smile and looked up at him as he looked down towards me. "Here are your furs," I said quietly as I handed them to him. Our hands brushed for a second. "And I'm sorry." I climbed back into the carriage and looked contently out of the window with my furs resting in my lap.


	8. VI: Hit and Run

**Note: **Hey guys. I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry, I've been caught up with school and I haven't really had a desire to write about King Arthur lately. I'll try to start posting reuglarly again. ;) This chapter is kind of short, but whatever. I wrote it on a whim and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Hit and Run

* * *

I idly looked out the window. The sun was once more disappearing from view as it sunk behind the hills. Memories from only days before resurfaced, leaving me in a sour mood. As the sky finally turned into a dusky night I slouched on a chair. The room was dark but a ray of light fell onto my lap as the door opened.

"What're you doing in here?" Aethel inquired, looking at me. "And you're in the dark too.. Don't you find it a little depressing?"

Frowning, I looked at her. "I'm truly not in the mood to dance and drink myself to the floor, Aethel. Besides, that truly isn't lady-like," a hint of disgust had sneaked into my voice as I spoke the last words.

Aethel looked a bit surprised but quickly looked down, seeming to remember her status as a slave. "I'm sorry, milady I did not mean to speak out of turn."

I continued to look out of the window and was soon lost to a seemingly endless tangle of thoughts and worries, most of which centered around the Saxons. The enemy seemed to be coming ever closer, and I wondered at the fact that even as I sat lost in thought, they were out there somewhere ready murder us all.

The next morning I woke late. It was at that moment I realized the extent to which I missed Rome and my family. I no longer cared if my mother threatened to sell me off to the lowest bidder, it seemed so much safer back in the beautiful city. I wanted safety now, and escape from this dangerous country. I didn't want to run like a child from these Saxons and their hate, but I knew the only way I'd see my beloved Rome again was to flee as quickly as possible.

Plans and ideas, most of which these seemed to be irrational and illogical, crossed my mind as I lied in bed, studying the patterns of the stained wooden ceiling. It was then that I picked the most absurd and dangerous plan.

I sat up, waiting for Aethel to appear. She soon did with a bowl of food in hand, which she gave to me. However I sat it aside and looked right at her. "Aethel. I think we should leave."

"What do you mean by leave, milady?" she asked, sounding worried but curious.

"What I mean is that I want to break away from this large caravan unnoticed. It may involve stealing two horses, however," I replied thoughtfully, realizing yet another flaw in my plan.

Surprise was painted on Aethel's face. "We'd be killed!"

"By Woads? They run around almost nude! How much of a threat is that?"

The knights had planned to stay in the inn for a few more days before heading off to Hadrian's Wall or wherever they planned to go. Aethel and I, on the other hand, didn't. My maid was most likely only coming because she was a slave and had no other choice but to obey.

The night shielded us as we carefully strolled over to where the horses were stabled. Picking a horse, we both saddled them in complete silence before leading them outside of the shed and mounting. Aethel and I kept our bows at ready in case of any attacks.

As we rode off, Aethel looked back with a mixture of fear and sorrow. I could tell why and it was cruel of me to not say 'we should turn back.' Her friendship with Dagonet had blossomed into something more then that and it was easily seen. I kept my eyes on the horse's mane for a moment before forcing her into a gallop keeping a wary eye on the dark surroundings. Eventually we slowed to a trot and Aethel urged her horse alongside mine.

"Arthur will come after us," her words were so quiet I strained to hear them.

"Hopefully he will not and just forget about us." I sighed when Aethel shot me a disbelieving look. "I know It's doubtful, though. He's too much of a good man."

"Guinevere picked the right man to fall for."

"Did she, truly?" I wondered. "A man as noble as that will always be sacrificing himself."

Until midmorning we rode with only short conversations, usually about nothing in particular. We soon slowed the horses and dismounted, pulling out provisions of cheese and bread. I grimaced. The meals at the inn had been better; had we stayed then we would be tucking into a decent cooked meal. I was used to better meals and foods then plain cheese and bread.

The horses looked tired and so did Aethel. Deciding to stop and rest, we hid the horses behind a cluster of trees and bushes. Using our cloaks as a makeshift tent, we brushed the snow away, put our blankets down and were soon fast asleep.

Aethel was the one who was the first to wake and was also the one to awaken me by shaking me a bit and whispering, "Caelia! Wake up!"

I mumbled incoherently for a moment before opening my eyes. It was late afternoon and the sullen clouds were hiding the sun from view.

"What?" I finally managed to say, getting to a comfortable sitting position.

"We have to move on. If we know anything about these knights it is that some of them will be close behind us."

I grumbled, but moved quickly. In what felt like seconds the "tent" was down, the horses untethered and the pair of us mounted and kicked the horses into a canter.

"I wonder how Guinevere has responded to this," Aethel vocalized her thoughts.

"She's probably extremely annoyed with us. I wouldn't doubt her to be one of the people Arthur sends hurtling after us."

"Where are we headed towards, milady?"

"Rome!" I said somewhat happily.

"But, how will we get there?" Aethel asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"By boat, of course. The first ship we see that'll take us to Rome!"

We talked and laughed until night came. We both sensed that something important was going to happen. I looked around curiously, wondering what twist of fate was going to happen now to ruin my plans.

The forest was unearthly silent as we continued to ride. Even I, being a girl from Rome, knew that this was a very bad sign.

Woads were soon upon us. We hadn't heard their movements at all. Spears, swords and bows were soon pointed at us and rough hands pulled us off our horses. Aethel let out a sharp scream as a male Woad put a dagger to her back while another tied her arms behind her back. I looked around for help.

It was then I realized how much of a bad and dimwitted this plan had been. I looked on the bright side, though. At least we hadn't been the Saxons' next victims.


End file.
